Supernatural fanficThe return of Bela Talbot Ch
by beforetheending
Summary: Well,thisismyfirsteverSPNfanfic! Its basically about the third season when Bela comes into the show, just after 'bad day at black rock.' its an inbetween bit made up by me after bad day at black rock but before the events of red sky at morning. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**"I don't understand. Why are you here?" Sam enquired, wrinkling his head in focus.**

**"You boys never changed." Bela chuckled, analyzing the tacky hotel-room wallpaper, back faced to the dumbfounded brothers behind her.**

**Dean fixed a cocky grin on his mouth before clarifying something to Bela. "Well, if you ask me I think I've gotten cuter...As for Sammy over here? Well, same old same old."**

**Sam rolled his eyes at his big-headed brother.**

**"Still bursting with over-confidence I see." Bela stood straight, turning to face the two brothers.**

**Dean shrugged as he curled his lip in innocence. "Guess so."**

**Bela smiled.**

**"Okay enough of pointless conversation." Sam interrupted, as he stood up from the springy hotel bed to stand beside Dean. "Why are you here Bela?"**

**Bela shook her head in disbelief, the smile still wiping across her lips. "I'm surprised Sam, I come into your hotel room uninvited and all you do is question my absence and ask me why I am here! You should be glad I'm here! Overjoyed at the sight of my presence! Not querying me."**

**"Yeah Sam!" Dean exclaimed, smacking his brother's arm. "Let's not interrogate our guest just yet. Besides, there's more important things to get on with. So Bela how have you been?" Dean asked in spite of Sam's wondering mind.**

**"That's more like it." Bela aimed in Sam's direction, removing her jacket and making herself comfortable on the couch. "I've been splendid! Although the **_**real **_**question is," She paused before continuing. "How have **_**you**_** been?"**

**"Never been better." Dean grinned keenly, handing Bela a glass of water just as she requested as soon as she entered the room.**

**Sam shook his head in utter disbelief of his brother's actions. Why did he have to be such an idiot sometimes...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bela swished her drink around and around her glass, forming a miniature explosion in the transparent cup.**

**Besides the noise of the swishing liquid surrounding the rim of the glass, the grandfather clock located between the two beds ticked away. A sign of time going by all too quickly for Bela's plan...**

**Sam tapped his foot against the deep red fluffy carpet underneath his feet impatiently. Ever since Bela entered their lives all she brought was nothing but trouble, she had stole from the brother's dead father and tried to kill Sam! So the way Sam figured was what was the different this time around? He didn't think twice about suspecting some sort of blackmailing scheme to crop up during the midst of all this chaos!**

**"Dean Can I speak with you a minute?" Sam asked, giving Dean a ****do as I say ****look, before walking out of Bela's earshot.**

**With a slight hesitance, Dean followed Sam. Dean thought Sam overreacted slightly ****too ****much and that he makes a big deal out of something so minor! Although Dean can retrace all those times Sam had been right to overreact...**

**Dean opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but Sam jumped in first.**

**"I don't think having Bela within a mile of region with us is a very wise idea Dean." Sam's tone was serious.**

**Dean raised his eyebrows, "awh, c'mon Sam. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little about this?"**

**"No actually Dean I don't. You know as much as I know that Bela is trouble... all those experiences... all those blackmails...the threats... the stealing and then selling stolen objects to innocent people knowing that it might kill them... she even tried to kill me Dean!"**

**"Exaggeration."**

**"Dean she shot me on the shoulder!"**

**"Yeah that's really life threatening!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically.**

**"Off the point. Look, this point I'm trying to get through to you is all those bad encounters we've had within the company of Bela Talbot aren't gonna' change within a few weeks..."**

**Dean sighed. "Well that's debatable... I ****did ****win $46,000 on lottery tickets..."**

**"Yeah, which you would not have won if it weren't for that rabbits foot! And what does it matter anyway? Bela stole that too!"**

**Dean thought for a while. "Guess you're right..." He trailed off**

**Sam nodded in agreement with himself and his brother.**

**"But. Still I think it's rude to ignore her. She's here now so let's just find out what the hell it is that she wants and if she needs her help we'll give her some assistance and before you know it we'll be back to killing some evil son of a bitches and Bela Talbot will be completely out of our lives. For good." Dean reassured his slightly convinced brother with a smile.**

**"I just hope your right about all this."**

**"C'mon. When have I ever been wrong?" Dean said self-obsorbently.**

**"I don't think you want me to answer that."**

**"Yeah your right I don't." Dean said, shaking his head trying to count all those times.**

**For all those times Dean has been wrong, he might just be right this time. Maybe...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean returned to Bela's location.

Bela, who was now perched at the tip of the leather couch, wondered what the hell these two were planning on her behind her back?

Dean fixed a straight face before stating, "Bela, Sam and I have agreed to help you with whatever it is you've came here for – cause you _have _came here for help there is no other reason for you turning up unexplained!" Dean turned to his brother for support.

"Yeah, so whatever it is that you need we're here to help. So what is it?" Sam fixed a fake helpful smile.

Bela chuckled in disbelief, before standing up and placing her empty glass on the bedsit beside her. "You boys really underestimate me, don't you? You assume that I've came here for your assistances? Can an old time friend not show up to surprise her two favorite brothers? Is it such a crime to try and patch up our bumpy roads?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something when Sam jumped in infront of him.

"This isn't about patching up our bumpy roads Bela. This is about you. It always has been and always will be. So stop trying to cover up the truth and tell us why you're _really _here."

Bela sighed, not intending to give in so easily. She was used to getting her own way and this was exactly what she was gonna' do! "I've tried, but, obviously I've failed because nor you or Dean believe me, so what is the point? I'll let you two get some rest. I have a feeling its going to be a busy day tomorrow." Bela smiled angelically, heading for the door.

"Oh and by the way," Dean began.

Bela turned back slightly.

"We never _were _your favorite brothers." He retorted.

"Who's to say that won't change?" Bela smiled secretively before swinging open the door and leaving...


End file.
